Wear it, and Return to Your Power Confined!
by Mitzia
Summary: Sequel to Wear it, Because We are STARISH! This time, Renge has the hosts cosplay the adorable characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. T just in case


"Ugh, pink."

"There's too much pink in here," the twins muttered.

The hosts of class 1-A entered the club room to find their manager with yards of pink cloth piling on the floor.

"Oh, shut up. I'm working," Renge groaned.

"On what?" Haruhi asked.

Renge sighed and looked at the other female. "I'm trying to decide which outfit you should wear. I mean, she has a new one every episode, so there's a ton of choices." She looked at other unfinished clothes on the ground and scratched her head.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

Renge looked up blankly. "Cardcaptor Sakura, of course. Can't you tell by all the pink and frills?" she asked.

"Renge, you've made us dress up like this countless times," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and we don't watch anime like some obsessive fangirl like y-" Renge shot daggers at him before Kaoru could finish his sentence.

"Come on, guys! This is fun!" Honey cheered as he ran into the room. His small frame was covered in a lion suit with small angel wings.

"What the hell are you?" the twins asked.

"I'm Kero, the guardian of the Clow Cards! Grr!" he growled happily.

The redheads looked at Renge and pointed at Honey. "Translation?"

"He protects the cards to make sure their power isn't abused," Renge said.

"Is this on right, Renge?"

The hosts turned to see Tamaki in a long green and yellow Chinese-style robe. Orange fabric was embroided on the hems and a matching hat sat upon a short brown wig. "This feels really weird," Tamaki said.

"That's because I finished it an hour ago, and yes, it's on right," Renge said. She smiled a bit at how well it turned out on him.

"I'm surprised you didn't have to make a new one for me," Kyoya said. He walked out wearing a white long sleeve shirt under a black vest, a red bowtie, and a long white apron. The hosts wore a similar outfit in the past.

"I just made some alterations since you grew from the last time you wore it," the managaer said.

"Who are we?" Tamaki asked.

"You're Li Syaoran, the somewhat mature member of the Li clan who helps Sakura on her mission of finding the Clow Cards."

"Let me guess, I'm this Sakura person?" Haruhi asked.

"You're so smart, Haruhi!" Renge smiled.

Tamaki's eyes lit up and he rushed to hug the girl. "Yay! Daddy still gets to protect his little girl!" he cheered.

"Senpai, let go of me!" Haruhi yelled.

"Then who's Kyoya? Is he a butler or something?" Hikaru asked.

"He's Touya, Sakura's responsible older brother," Renge explained.

"Is that any different from what he normally is?" Kaoru asked.

"Other than being blood-related, not really."

"Where's Mori?" Haruhi asked.

"He should be done getting ready by now," Renge said.

"I'll get him!" Honey said. He ran back to the changing room. "Come on, Takashi! You look fine!" he encouraged.

Everyone heard a low grunt before Honey strolled back in with Mori behind him.

"Oh my god."

Mori walked in wearing a black, red, and white school girl outfit, black kneesocks, and a long black wig with a pink headband.

"What happened to you?!" the twins laughed.

"Why is Mori-senpai dressed like a girl?" Haruhi asked horrified.

"I sort of ran out of characters and this one was important. I'm sorry, Mori-senpai," Renge said. Although she apologized, she didn't sound sorry at all. "That's Tomoyo. She's Sakura's best friend who creates all her cool clothes."

"So Mori-senpai's a fashoin designer now?" the twins giggled.

"What are we going to be?" Haruhi asked.

"I have Hikaru and Kaoru outfits in the changing room and I suppose you can have this one," Renge said. She handed Haruhi a folded up bundle of pink and white and the three first years walked to the changing rooms.

Kaoru was the first to walk out in a uniform extremely similar to Ouran's. Instead of a lilac blazer, he wore a baby blue jacket and black slacks. The crest on left was replaced with an orange cross and he wore round thin-rimmed glasses and a light brown wig. "I look like Kyoya," he mumbled as he fixed his wig.

"That's Yukito Tsukishiro. He's Touya's best friend," Renge said.

"I'm friends with a butler," he groaned.

"He's not a butler. He works as a waiter sometimes," Renge defended.

"Sometimes?"

"It's complicated."

"What the hell is this?" Hikaru asked.

Hikaru walked out wearing white and purple robes. He looked elegant with the long white wig and large angel wings. "I'm starting to think this show is for kids," he mumbled.

"What was your first clue?" Kyoya asked.

"This is Yue. He protects the Clow Cards with Kero, but he resides in Yukito's body. Well, it's more like Yukito resides in Yue's body, but let's not get into the details," Renge explained.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing! Haruhi, are you ready?!" Renge yelled.

"Is it too late to go home?" Haruhi groaned.

She walked out in a pink dress on top of a white short sleeved shirt. The skirt was frilly and had ruffles. Her hands were covered in white gloves with red ribbons around the wrists that matched the ribbons on her sleeves, neck, and shoes. Her legs were completely covered by the ruffled skirt and white thigh highs and red mary janes covered her feet. A pink bonnet was tied around her head.

"Here comes the main character!" Renge announced.

"I feel stupid," Haruhi mumbled.

"You look so cute!" the twins, Tamaki, and Honey cooed.

"Ugh, can we just get this over with please?" she sighed.

"With pleasure."

Renge went to open the door for the guests patiently awaiting outside. There were a lot of them as usual who gasped once they laid eyes on the hosts. "Cardcaptors?! I used to love that as a little girl!" one guest said.

"Thank you, young lady," Tamaki said. He kissed her hand and she swooned.

"Tamaki, lay off. Li's too shy to do that," Renge said.

"So this Li character is a wuss?" Hikaru asked.

"Well he's like ten, so yeah."

"That's not much different from the usual Tamaki, though," Kaoru said.

Tamaki pouted and sat on a chair, arms folded over his chest and looking the other direction.

"That's good, Tamaki. Keep doing that," Renge said. Tamaki scowled at her, but she didn't care. "Haruhi, be really chipper," she whispered.

"Um, alright. Welcome ladies! How are you all today?!" Haruhi said in a high pitched voice.

"Fantastic! You sound like a real girl, Haruhi!" one girl said. Haruhi chuckled and didn't respond. She went to retrieve some tea for the guests. "Here you go, everyone. I hope it's to your liking." She flashed a smile that sent the girls squealing.

"Thank you!" they said as they sipped away.

"That must taste like sugary water," Kyoya said.

"Hey! It tastes better than what you can make!" Haruhi whined.

"Hey, calm your tits, guys," Kaoru said.

"Be nicer! Yukito is innocent!" Renge scolded.

"Ugh, that requires effort," he groaned.

"Kaoru!"

"Fine, fine. Guys, Sakura's tea tastes great," he said like a robot.

"Is he serious?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Kaoru, sit down and let Hikaru talk," Renge sighed.

"Whatever." Kaoru walked over to where Renge was standing and Hikaru stood where his twin once was.

"Can't we all just get along?" he cooed. The girls squealed at his angel-likeness.

"Yeah! Let's all be friends!" Honey cheered. He climbed onto Mori's shoulders who didn't seem to mind.

"Honey get off, wait no. That's actually okay. Stay there," Renge said, "Kero's small, so he can be on her shoulders."

"I can't be friends with you people," Kyoya scowled.

"Why not?! Is there something wrong with my daughter?!" Tamaki pitched in.

"Tamaki! Stay in character!" Renge yelled.

"No! I will defend my daughter!" he yelled.

"But that's our job!" Honey and Hikaru whined.

"I can protect myself!" Haruhi said.

"Is this part of the act?" Kaoru asked Renge.

"I'm not too sure anymore, but it works."

"Guys, please stop fighting. It's not good," Mori said emotionlessly. The hosts stopped arguing and looked at him.

"So how's the tea, ladies?" Haruhi asked.

"Is this really what that anime is like?" Kaoru asked.

"More or less. Either way, the girls are loving it," the manager said. Kaoru looked past her to see the girls drooling and squirming in their seats while gawking at the cosplayers.

"Whatever works, I guess," he shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That took a while to write XD Haven't written a Wear it! for a while. This was the first suggestion by Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi almost a year ago...I had to watch the series first and then I kinda forgot about it DX Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see the hosts cosplay anotehr anime, feel free to PM or leave a suggestion in a review!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
